


A Plate of Wonderful Marriage Pasta

by alianora



Category: Wei Xiao Pasta | Smiling Pasta
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-25
Updated: 2008-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-25 01:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1625228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alianora/pseuds/alianora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do your best, He Qun and Xiao Shi! Here is amazing pasta made especially for you by your grandfather, with good wishes and good luck! This pasta is 'Wonderful Marriage' and will bring you many years of happiness if you eat it together!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Plate of Wonderful Marriage Pasta

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anenko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anenko/gifts).



> Written for anenko

 

 

Cheng Xiao Shi peeked out the window from behind the curtain. Her eyes widened, and she dropped the heavy fabric with a squeak.

There were entirely too many people outside. There were entirely too many people in the church behind her. There were cameras and reporters and whole throngs of people that she had never met before in her life, and they were all there to see _her._

Well, He Qun, really, but she was included. After all, he was marrying her.

She hoped.

Xiao Shi wrung her hands and walked away from the window, trying desperately not to dislodge any of the flowers woven through her hair.

She hadn't even seen He Qun in over a week, and hadn't gotten so much as a phone call for three days. She did understand that he was busy - Vincent had given her a list four pages long of things to do, including several meetings with florists, three interviews with newspapers and magazines. He Qun's list had been _seven_ pages, and included a last minute trip across the country for a radio interview with the biggest radio station in the country.

They had only had a few minutes to talk during their professional wedding portrait, most of which he had spent teasing her about her tiara slipping over her eyes and the face she was making when the camera snapped. He had pressed a quick kiss to the side of her mouth seconds before Vincent dragged him out the door. He Qun was trying to take off his tuxedo jacket, take a bowl of noodles from Vincent, and wave goodbye to her as he was pushed into the car.

Xiao Shi sighed and sank onto the fragile looking chair in the bride's room. She looked around mournfully, but, except for two plates of cooling _Wonderful Marriage_ pasta, there was nothing to see. Her family had gotten caught up in the mess somewhere downstairs, she was sure, and she had no idea where Rita had gone after poking her head in the door to ask about Senior Ah Zhe.

Xiao Shi slumped further into her uncomfortable chair, one flower slipping perilously close to falling out of her Vincent-approved hairstyle. She smoothed her dress, which was almost exactly what she would have picked out for herself if she had been able to go look without getting mobbed by reporters and television cameras, and eyed the waiting plates of pasta.

They had been sitting in an insulated bag when Xiao Shi had finally stumbled free of the stylist and the man with the mascara wand, and she had seized them eagerly, expecting for He Qun to come through the door any second after her.

Here she was, almost thirty minutes later, still waiting.

Xiao Shi picked up the note that had been tucked in with the containers of pasta and read it again.

_Do your best, He Qun and Xiao Shi! Here is amazing pasta made especially for you by your grandfather, with good wishes and good luck! This pasta is 'Wonderful Marriage' and will bring you many years of happiness if you eat it together!_

Xiao Shi sighed again, slumped further, slipping her uncomfortably high heels off so she could kick her feet freely. She poked at her plate of pasta miserably, and rested her chin in her hand beside it.

He Qun slipped into the room through the door behind her, rubbing his eyes tiredly. He stopped in his tracks when he saw the sad form of Xiao Shi, slumped over the table as much as her wedding dress would allow. A smile crawled across his face, and he snuck across the room to bend down behind her.

"Xiao Shi," he whispered in her ear, "Are you missing me?"

Xiao Shi yelped and sat straight up in the chair, nearly hitting He Qun in the face with the back of her hand as her fork went flying through the air. He doubled over in laughter as she spun to face him.

"That was mean!" she wailed, one flower slipping ever more determinedly out of her hair. "Don't you dare be a jinx on me, today!"

He Qun just grinned, slipping around to sit across from her at the tiny table. He was tired, but watching Xiao Shi pout down at her plate of food helped amazingly.

"You know," he said conversationally as they ate, passing He Qun's fork back and forth between them, "In an hour, you won't be able to get rid of me."

A smile crept over Xiao Shi's face, something she tried to hide from He Qun. "In an hour," she said airily, "I will be jetting off to Paris."

"Oh, we aren't going to Paris." 

Xiao Shi choked. "What? No Paris? But Vincent said.."

He Qun interrupted. "Vincent thinks we're going to Paris. He has four phone numbers to four different hotels. He has two cell phone numbers, three hotel email addresses, and two itineraries which outline where we will be from hour to hour." He leaned forward to whisper forcefully, "We are not going to Paris."

Xiao Shi blinked. "Then..London? That is what my family thinks."

He Qun shook his head. "Not London, either. Only one person besides me knows where we are going, and Ah Zhe has promised he won't tell a soul where we are unless half the town is on fire."

"But why? Don't you want to go to Paris?" Xiao Shi tapped the fork on the side of her plate until He Qun reached out and placed his hand over hers.

"In the three months we have been engaged, we have been alone exactly twice," He Qun said. "One of those times was for less then five minutes. The other involved a date we were supposed to go on, where we ended up being trailed by reporters for the better part of an hour. After that, Vincent insisted I had an important meeting and told me I was going." He pulled the fork out of her hand and squeezed her fingers, pulling her to him across the table. "I don't want to spend the next two weeks jumping at shadows and thinking at every single second that someone is about to pound on the door and drag us off to another photo shoot or interview or _anywhere_ where there is a crowd of people." He Qun had been pulling her closer with every word, and they were bare centimeters apart.

"Why?" Xiao Shi whispered, having some trouble finding the breath to talk.

He Qun smiled, fingers dancing up her arm to drag up her neck.

Xiao Shi closed her eyes and tilted her head back as He Qun swayed closer, but all she felt was a faint breeze against her cheek as He Qun rescued the falling bloom from her hair.

She opened her eyes to see him leaning back, eyes crinkled in amusement, tapping the flower against his neck. "Were you thinking perverted things again?" he teased.

"Absolutely not." Xiao Shi tossed her head, nearly dislodging another flower from her hair. "I was just worried you would be taking advantage of me." She sniffed and crossed her arms, her face still flushed.

He Qun inhaled the faint scent of the flower in his hand before rising to his feet and pulling her to hers. "I assure you," he said cheerfully, "I intend to. Many times." He pressed several kisses to her face in rapid succession, not giving her a chance to speak.

He was laughing as she sputtered at him, blushing furiously, and Vincent swung open the door.

"Let's go get married," he said with a grin, and helplessly, she found herself grinning back.

END 

 


End file.
